The invention relates to a board game and, more particularly, to a game played with playing tiles of equilateral triangular shapes on a board having a multiplicity of marked subdivisions that are also of equilateral triangular shape.
Board games are well-known and there is an almost infinite variety of such games on the market. There is also a constant search for more challenging games, and for games that combine the best and/or most challenging or exciting features of popular games. Such popular games include dominos, bridge and perhaps liar's dice.